Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a fabricating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Distinct from the light-emitting theory of regular fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps generating heat to emit light, the light-emitting theory of semiconductor light-emitting devices is based on the specific property of semiconductor to emit light. Accordingly, the semiconductor light-emitting devices have advantages of long service life and low power consumption. In addition, the semiconductor light-emitting devices are also free of harmful substance (such as mercury) to further provide advantages of environmental protection.
The semiconductor light-emitting device includes a light-emitting semiconductor structure and an electrode pattern disposed on the light-emitting semiconductor structure. Generally, the electrode pattern is a metal electrode which shields light. However, when a light beam emitted by a light-emitting semiconductor structure is transmitted to the outside, part of the light beam is absorbed by the metal electrode to affect an external light extraction efficiency of the light-emitting semiconductor structure. Therefore, it has now become an important issue as how to reduce a probability of the light beam absorbed by the metal electrode, so as to enhance the external light extraction efficiency of the light-emitting semiconductor structure.